Where I Want to Kiss You?
by hundeer
Summary: Hanya cerita singkat bagaimana Sehun mengutarakan isi pikirannya kepada Luhan./"Kau tahu di mana aku ingin menciummu?"/ "Lalu di mana kau ingin menciumku?" /HunHan's Drabble/YAOI/Summary gagal/


**.**

 **Where I Want to Kiss You?**

 **.**

 **K+**

 **HunHan's Drabble**

 **Warn : BoysLove-Yaoi, typos, cerita pasaran.**

 **DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua iris bening itu menatap dengan heran sosok pemuda tinggi di sampingnya. Kepala bersurai coklatnya sesekali memiring ke samping kala mendapati sang kekasih yang tak kunjung membuka suara. Kekasihnya terlalu asik dalam dunianya sendiri, entah apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan. Bahkan pemuda bersurai kelam itu mengabaikan minuman kesukaannya dan film yang tengah di putar.

"Sehun _-ah_ ," Luhan mencoba memanggil.

Namun hal yang sama kembali terulang. Tidak ada jawaban. Luhan menenggak sedikit cairan berwarna pekat dari cangkirnya. Kerongkongannya tiba-tiba terasa kering tanpa alasan yang jelas. Luhan terus menatap ke arah Sehun hingga akhirnya sang kekasih mengalihkan pandangan ke arahnya.

"Maaf, aku mengabaikanmu,"

Luhan menggeleng sekali. "Tidak masalah. Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

"Hanya beberapa hal." Sehun menjawab cepat. Kelewat cepat bahkan.

Sebelah alis Luhan terangkat. Matanya menatap penuh selidik ke arah Sehun yang balas menatapnya datar. Luhan menghela nafas sekali. Sehun terlalu pintar membuat Luhan menyerah untuk mencari tahu apa yang pemuda itu pikirkan. Tubuh Luhan menyandar pada kaki sofa yang berada tepat di belakangnya sedang tangannya sibuk memainkan bibir cangkir di pangkuannya.

"Lu," kini Sehun memanggil Luhan dan hanya ditanggapi dengan gumaman singkat oleh pemuda yang lebih tua. "Aku ingin menciummu."

Kepala Luhan yang semula mengarah ke depan kini menoleh ke samping untuk menatap Sehun. Ia menatap Sehun heran. Ini pertama kalinya Sehun meminta ijin untuk menciumnya sejak pertama kali mereka mulai menjalin hubungan. Jelas saja ia bingung.

"Kau tahu di mana aku ingin menciummu?" Sehun kembali berbicara, membuat Luhan yang semula berniat menjawab kembali mengatupkan bibirnya.

"Di dahi. Seperti biasanya bukan?"

Ya, selama ini keduanya hanya pernah saling berbagi ciuman di dahi masing-masing. Tidak lebih. Mengingat betapa overprotektifnya kakak Luhan sehingga tidak membiarkan baik Sehun ataupun Luhan melakukan lebih dari ciuman di dahi.

Luhan kembali dibuat heran ketika kepala Sehun menggeleng. "Kalau begitu di pipi?"

"Bukan."

Luhan menggaruk pipinya yang tiba-tiba terasa gatal. Jangan katakan padanya bahwa Sehun ingin menciumnya..

"Um, di bibir?"

Sekali lagi kepala Sehun menggeleng. Dan hal itu sukses membuat Luhan semakin bingung. Jika Sehun tidak ingin menciumnya di dahi, di pipi maupun di bibir, lalu di mana pemuda itu ingin menciumnya?

Luhan yang merasa pusing sendiri akhirnya menyuarakan pertanyaan di kepalanya. "Lalu di mana kau ingin menciumku?"

Sebuah senyum lembut terulas di bibir Sehun. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah wajah Luhan. Yang mana hal tersebut membuat Luhan terkejut, tapi Sehun mengabaikannya. Pemuda tampan itu mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga kanan Luhan.

"Aku ingin menciummu di depan altar. Ketika kita saling mengucapkan janji suci dan ketika kau telah menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Sehun menjauhkan wajahnya dari telinga Luhan. Ia pun terkekeh ketika mendapati wajah sang kekasih yang bersemu merah. Sehun menarik tubuh Luhan ke dalam pelukkannya. Memeluk erat tubuh Luhan yang terasa pas berada di dalam dekapannya.

Telinganya dapat mendengar suara gumaman Luhan yang teredam, karena wajah Luhan terbenam sepenuhnya di dada bidangnya.

"Dasar idiot."

"Aku mencintaimu," ucap Sehun lalu menghirup dalam-dalam harum menyenangkan dari pucuk kepala Luhan.

Tangan Luhan terangkat, membalas pelukkan Sehun tak kalah erat. "Aku juga mencintaimu."

 **.**

 **END**

 **.**

 **haloo~~ Ada yg inget sama saya? Wkwk. Akhirnya saya bisa update setelah sekian lama kehilangan mood ketik. Niatnya pengen bikin yg fluff, tp malah gak jelas begini /gelindigan/. Oke siip, hari ini saya update drabble ini dulu yaa, untuk ff chaptered, mungkin di update weekend nanti. Mungkin loh ya. Wkwk /heh.**

 **Habis baca, berkenan untuk meninggalkan jejak? :3**

 **16/07/27 -hundeer.**


End file.
